Candaan dua jiwa
by Hoshizaki
Summary: Dua jiwa yang selalu menganggu scene menarik di anime Naruto. RnR?


Title: Candaan dua jiwa.

Genre: Hurt/Comedy/Parody

Author: Hoshizaki &amp; Yoshino Tada.

N/A: yang terlanjut masuk, baca sampai selesai.

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei (Bukan guru tapi mangaka)

Chapter 1

Dunia arwah.

Kematian pasti akan menghampiri siapapun, kapanpun dan di mana pun, termasuk orang-orang terkuat sekalipun. Kematian itu seperti sesuatu yang transparan. Yang selalu mengikuti orang-orang di balik bayangannya, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil nyawanya.

Sudah banyak manusia yang mati, banyak sekali. tapi kebanyakan dari mereka disebabkan oleh manusia lainnya. Yaitu dengan cara membunuh, berbagai ragam cara dapat dilakukan untuk membunuh manusia, sampai cara-cara yang kejam dan bengis pun tidak luput dari perhatian…

Konoha sedang berduka, Hokage ketujuh telah tiada, meninggalkan semua orang untuk selama-lamanya. Di bawah batu nisan itu telah terkubur sosok pria yang sudah dikenal di seluruh penjuru dunia. Banyak orang yang dikenalnya datang hanya untuk menghadiri perngormatan terakhir untuknya, 'Uzumaki Naruto' demikian nama itu terukir jelas di batu nisan, membuat isak tangis piluh keluarga termasuk anak-anaknya.

"Ayah! Kenapa kau pergi! Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku, meninggalkan Himawari dan Ibu! Bangkitlah Ayah! Kau kan pahlawan Dunia! Kau seharusnya tidak bisa mati!" seru Boruto penuh jeritan hati, menangis tersedu-sedu, sampai ibunya, Hyuga Hinata memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kamu tidak boleh begitu, Bolt, Ayah sudah menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya di dunia ini, bagi ibu Hiks Hiks.." berusaha menasihati, Hinata malah ikut menangis karena teringat kenangan indah bersama suaminya. Senyuman bodohnya membuat siapapun akan tertawa, tapi bagi Hinata senyuman itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah ia lihat..

"Ibu?" Boruto memegang tangan ibunya. Himawari pun ikut dalam isak tangis itu, gadis kecil tersebut terus menangis dari kemarin-kemarin, dan sekarang dia juga masih menangis, lalu dia memeluk Ibu dan kakaknya. "Aku-aku sangat menyayangi, Ayah! Aku tidak mau Ayah pergi meninggalkanku, Ibu? Ibu? Ini hanya mimpi kan?"

Mendengarkan kata-kata itu, air mata berlinang di pelupuk mata lavender Hyuga, semakin banyak daripada sebelumnya. "Hiks-Hiks-Hiks.." dari belakang, Haruno Sakura berusaha menenangkan Hinata, wanita itu memegangi pundak Hinata "A-aku tau itu menyakitkan Hinata, aku juga merasakan kehilangan, lebih banyak lagi duka yang menyelingi kesedihan kita, bukan hanya kau, mereka pun juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama."

Hinata menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat para pelayat yang menangis tersedu-sedu, banyak diantara mereka yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik pergelangan tangan, ada juga yang menunjukkan tangisannya secara terang-terangan. Nampak Kakashi dan Sasuke yang berdiri bersebelahan di salah satu sudut pemakaman, mereka terlihat termenung sejenak, mengenang kenangan indah bersama si idiot Naruto.

Ingin rasanya mereka menangisi kepergiannya, tapi karakter mereka bukan untuk itu, dan pada akhirnya mereka hanya menangis di dalam hati. "Kau meninggalkan keluargamu, teman-temanmu, dan rakyatmu yang menyayangimu, kau terlalu naïf karena meninggalkan mereka semua, tanggung jawabmu sebagai Hokage ketujuh masih banyak Naruto, tapi Teme ….." batin Sasuke sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Dan langit pun juga ikut menangis, titik-titik hujan mulai turun dari langit, mengguyur desa Konoha dan patung pahatan kepala Hokage, dan di patung Naruto terlihat tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari salah satu matanya.

'Naruto? kau adalah muridku yang paling aku sayangi, diantara Sasuke dan Sakura, kau yang terbaik dari yang terbaik, menemukan murid dengan gaya sepertimu akan sangat sulit, kelangkaan sifatmu yang selalu mementingkan kepentingan orang lain itulah yang membuatmu sebagai Shinobi sejati dan sampai akhir hayat pun kau masih memegang teguh pendirianmu itu… kau benar-benar…. Murid yang terbaik' kata Kakashi dalam hatinya sambil mengenang lagi kenangan-kenangan indah bersama sang murid.

"Berhentilah menangis, itu memalukan." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah stoic datar.

"Kau yang menangis." Jawab senseinya, sambil melihat sebutir air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mata tenangnya.

"Ini? aku hanya mengantuk." Kakashi tersenyum. Mendapati mode Tsundere aneh Sasuke.

Tamu-tamu penting dari Negara lain juga datang di pemakaman itu, terlihat Ohnoki, A, Tsunade, Mei Terumi, Gaara, Kankuro, Chojiro, Kurotsuchii, Darui, dan masih banyak orang-orang yang cukup kenal dengan Naruto menghadiri penghormatan terakhir itu.

Dan bayangan Naruto berjalan diantara mereka, bayangan tidak terlihat itu bagai arwah gentayangan, ia berjalan menembus kerumunan orang untuk menuju ke keluarganya. Ia melihat Istri dan anak-anaknya yang terus menangisi kepergiannya. Tidak ada jeda waktu sedetik pun untuk berhenti menangis, mereka menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata, Anak-anak, Ayah meninggalkan kalian begitu saja, Ayah menyesal." Tangan berbalut perban itu berusaha mendekap seluruh tubuh keluarganya yang menjadi satu, dalam hujan yang lebat itu, Hinata, Boruto dan Himawari merasakan bau Ayah, indera peraba mereka bereaksi ketika kehangatan dalam hitugan menit memeluk hangat mereka bertiga.

"Ayah menyayangi kalian…."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ayah?"

"Ayah?"

Senyuman itu mengakhiri pertemuan terakhir mereka, dan di saat itulah Naruto melayang di udara, terbang menuju langit, di mana, di sana telah menunggu tempat persinggahan terakhirnya.

"Terima kasih karena telah membuat Ayah bahagia, Aku benar-benar bahagia bisa hidup bersama kalian semua, sekali lagi terima kasih…."

Semua orang yang melayat di pemakaman itu melihat ke atas, di sana terlihat sebuah lubang bercahaya yang berada di tengah-tengah langit yang mendung, bagaikan pintu menuju ke surga. Dan….

Tidak ada kata-kata lain yang bisa menjabarkan fenomena ini, awan membentuk lekukan indah, dengan dua titik awan. Wajah senyuman polos tergambar dengan jelas di antara lubang bercahaya itu, wajah Naruto kecil dengan sikap polosnya berusaha mencari-cari perhatian ke sana kemari, mengejek orang-orang hanya untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang…

Peristiwa itu dapat dilihat banyak orang, menandakan bahwa Naruto memang benar-benar anak yang baik. Masyarakat desa juga tidak mau ketinggalan, bahkan seseorang pedagang topeng pun teringat masa lalu itu, membuatnya menangis penuh penyesalan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membentaknya, menyakiti perasaannya… hiks hiks"

Sekarang semua orang bisa melihatnya, titik-titik awan yang terhubung menggambarkan anak kecil yang tersenyum riang gembira, seperti anak kecil itu telah melindungi desa Konoha selama ini.

"Naruto?" ucap Hinata yang masih mendongak ke langit, ia melihat wajah kecil suaminya yang tersenyum.

"Itu Ayah ketika masih kecil, Bu?" tanya Boruto.

"Iya…"

"Ayah lucu .." tambah Himawari yang masih diselimuti bekas air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Ketika berbicara takdir, maka tidak ada orang yang akan tau, semua detail itu sudah tercatat rapi di suatu tempat, yang manusia pun tidak akan mengetahuinya. Ketika kematian menjemput orang terkuat sedunia, maka tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa mengalahkannya. Tugas Naruto di dunia ini telah selesai, dan akhirnya dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana..

.

.

.

.

Naruto telah sampai di tempat yang datarannya berbahan awan, ia melihat sebuah pintu yang bersinar, seperti memanggilnya untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Langkah demi langkah ia rajut, menjadikan benang takdir yang terhubung menjadi satu, awan-awan itu begitu lembut dan empuk, membuat suara pijakannya redup dalam sekejap mata. Ketika pria itu telah sampai, dibukanya pelan-pelan gerbang bercahaya itu dan kemudian ia memasukinya.

Naruto menyusut, ia telah kembali berumur 17 tahun dalam kedipan mata, "Are? Kenapa aku menjadi muda lagi? ttebayou."

"Selamat datang di dunia arwah, Naruto-kun" sambut salah satu wanita penjaga tempat itu, dunia arwah begitu sebutan dari tempat yang sekarang ini telah dipijak oleh Naruto, drama dunia telah berakhir ketika sang pemeran utama telah tiba di persinggahan terakhir.

"Yo, akhirnya kau datang juga, Naruto." sapa Jiraiya-sensei yang sudah lama telah menunggu kedatangan muridnya,

"Petapa Genit?"

"Sudah 20 tahun lebih kau tidak bertemu denganku, masih saja kau memanggilku dengan nama itu? kau murid sialan."

Tanpa berucap lagi, Naruto memeluk tubuh besar Jiraiya-sensei. "A-aku sangat merindukanmu, Sensei."

"Ada apa denganmu? kau bukan Naruto kah?"

"Dasar guru genit! Aku Naruto dattebayou!"

"Bercanda-bercanda… hehe.. ngomong-ngomong kedua orang tuamu telah menunggumu di sana, pergilah menemui mereka."

"Ayah, Ibu? Apa benar aku bisa bertemu mereka kembali?"

"Tentu saja, asal kau tau ya, di sini tempatnya untuk bercanda tawa, saling berbagi, damai dan nyaman, bahkan anggota Akatsuki pun juga menikmati itu…"

"He?"

"Lihatlah di sana,"

Naruto melihat Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame sedang asik main kartu di padang rerumputan, yang dilandasi oleh tikar kotak-kotak berwarna-warni, tidak lupa bekal beberapa sandwich yang telah tersaji di tas lucu Kakuzu.

"Hahaha, kau kalah lagi Hidan! Push up 1500 kali, kalau enggak, aku tendang bokongmu." Ujar Deidara di selingi tawa dalam kebengisan yang berapi-api.

"Anjir kau main curang!"

"Hahaha, curang dari ketiakmu. Cepat push up!"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,7. 1500, ahh udah 1500, gue capek"

"Mereka ? tertawa dan bermain bersama seperti anak TK!" sela Naruto dengan nada rendah.

"Naruto? eh itu benar Naruto, woy ke sini Naruto! kita main rame-rame!" teriak semua anggota Akatsuki bebarengan.

"hahaha, kalian terlalu berisik! Okey aku ke sana! Oh ya tapi ayah dan ibu? Sebentar aku ke tempat ayah dan ibuku dulu," ucap Naruto yang memberhentikan langkahnya dan memutar arah ke tempat ayah dan ibunya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjut!" teriak Deidara yang paling semangat.

Dan dari kejauhan, Naruto telah melihat sepasang suami-istri yang sedang bermesraan di atas padang rumput, "Ibu, ayah?"

Minato berbalik setelah mendengar panggilan itu, "Naruto?" spontan Kushina ikut menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya sosok anak yang telah ia damba-dambakan kedatangannya. Dan dengan langkah seribu, ia memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan eratnya, dan ia tidak ingin melepasnya lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu, anakku."

"Aku juga bu."

Minato mendekati mereka berdua, dan ikut memeluk Naruto bersamaan dengan Kushina. "Jadi kau telah menyelesaikan urusanmu di sana ya? Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil merasakan pelukan hangat kedua orang tuanya. "Akhirnya aku berhasil membuat dunia shinobi penuh dengan kedamaian Ayah." Ujar Naruto bangga.

"Aku sudah tau itu, kau memang anak ayah." Ucap Minato sembari mengusap-usap rambut kuning jabrik Naruto. Naruto tersenyum, "Hihi."

"Yang terpenting kau sudah kembali ke pelukan ibu, itu sudah cukup." Timpal Kushina yang terus memanjakan Naruto dengan dekapan penuh cintanya.

"Hehehe. Tak kusangka, di dunia ini, aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian berdua."

"Di sini adalah tempat perdamaian sesungguhnya berada, hampir mirip Mugen Tsukiyomi (bisa diklik) tapi ini kenyataan, jadi kau bisa berbuat sesukamu di sini, lihat saja ini… aku ingin buah apel." Lantas tangan Minato muncul buah apel dengan sekajap mata.

"Ha? Kerenn, aku ingin mencobanya. Ramen muncul lah!" dan seporsi penuh mie ramen telah tersaji di depan Naruto, "Haa? Kelihatannya enak, selamat makan!" langsung saja, Naruto langsung menyrobot ramen itu sampai tidak bersisa.

"Dia memang anakmu, penyuka Ramen fuhh."

"Haha, ada baiknya juga kan, Naruto memiliki sifat dari kita."

Slroooppppp. "ahhh, jadi di sini kita bisa meminta dan berbuat sesuka hati… Yokatta!" Naruto pun meletakkan seluruh tubuhnya ke rerumputan hijau yang bergoyang, angin sepoy-sepoy begitu sejuk menerpa rambutnya.

"Andai mereka di sini."

"Ohh, maksudmu cucu Ayah?" sela Minato.

"Jadi ayah dan ibu sudah tau?"

"Tentu saja, rasanya aku ingin menggendong Himawari-chan… fufufu, lucu sekali dia.." ujar Kushina sembari berandai-andai memeluk cucu kesayangannya.

"Di sini Ayah dan Ibu selalu memantau perkembanganmu, Naruto, dari kau berpacaran dengan Hyuga Hinata, menikahinya dan mempunyai anak bersamanya, semua itu telah kami ketahui."

"Benarkah? Jadi saat aku berbuat seperti itu, ayah dan ibu juga-"

Minato dan Kushina mengangguk bersama. "Tidak!" teriak Naruto sampai suranya menggelegar ke mana-mana, "Lantas kalian memantauku dari mana?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kemarilah…" Minato dan Kushina menuntun Naruto ke suatu tempat di mana terdapat layar besar. Naruto melihat layar besar itu, dan di sanalah, ia mulai merasakan penyesalan. Melihat Himawari kecilnya yang menangis, Boruto yang tidak mood untuk makan, dan istrinya yang masih memendam kesedihan yang mendalam, berusaha menenangkan Himawari dan Boruto.

"Keluargaku?"

Kushina dan Minato juga ikut berduka cita. "Apa aku bisa kembali ke sana, suatu saat nanti, Ayah Ibu?"

"Hmmh, jangan risau, kau bisa kembali ke sana, tapi mereka tidak bisa merasakan kehadiranmu"

"Jadi seperti itu ya?"

"Atau mungkin, kau bisa bermain bersamaku Naruto!" ujar Deidara yang tiba-tiba saja nongol dari belakang dan merangkulnya.

"Kau kan Deidara? Kenapa kau sok akrab denganku?"

"Cih, kita mempunyai kemiripan.. dodol" Deidara pun melirik-lirikan warna rambut, "Warna rambut kita sama." imbuhnya. Lalu Deidara menarik tangan Naruto untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, di mana dia ingin menghibur Naruto untuk segera melupakan masalah di dunia. "Aku serahkan kepadamu, Deidara." Ujar Minato. "Aku yakin dengan adanya Deidara, Naruto akan kembali lagi, tertawa dan tersenyum." Kata Kushina sembari meraih tangan Minato, untuk digenggam.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana!" teriak Naruto yang masih berlari-larian bersama Deidara, "Ikut saja, kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya hahaha."

Wajah bingung, penuh kebodohan terpampang di raut wajah Naruto, sampai ia tidak sadar. Dirinya telah di bawa ke sebuah gua yang penuh batu-batu berkilau, tetesan air yang berasal dari bebatuan gua, dan keindahan yang lainnya. Karena gua gelap keindahan itu tidak bisa dilihat.

"Di sini.."

"Apa ini?"

Sebuah portal yang sepertinya ingin menyeret siapapun yang menyentuhnya. "Ini adalah portal penjelajah waktu, aku biasa bermain-main di segala tempat di dunia ini, kau akan tau setelah melihatnya sendiri, Ayo!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Lol jangan mendesah seperti itu, kita lagi perjalanan."

"Ohh, oke….

Ahhhh!"

"Dasar amatir."

**Naruto Shippuden, Episode 167 menit ke 14:22**

"Kita di mana, Deidara?" tanya Naruto bingung, "Lu enggak tau? ini kan pertempuran lu saat melawan Pain, lu tau enggak? Pas lu bertarung habis-habisan, kita warga dunia arwah nonton bareng lho."

"Berasa artis… gue!" (Maaf berubah gaya kata-kata, Si author ingin menyajikan tulisan yang berhubungan dengan humors)

"Cih, percaya diri amat, bukan gitu,, awalnya gue taruhan ma Itachi, gue dukung Pain karena dia memiliki mata Rikudou-sennin, udah seneng-seneng hampir menang, lu malah bangkit lagi, _'Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku kembali, karena itulah jalan ninjaku'_ basi tau.."

"SIALAN LU, jangan ngungkit-ngungkit jargon gue, tolol."

"Ehh ada cecak nih, lumayan buat ngerjain Pain nanti,"

"Mau ngapain lu?"

"Ahh udah lihat aja.."

Naruto dan Deidara bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, mereka berdua tiarap bak tentara pas berperang. "Ngapain bersembunyi coba."

"Sssstt! Bentar lagi dia akan melakukan hal yang tolol"

"Emang apa, gua gak tau soalnya waktu itu, gua lagi dalam mode Kyubi. Lu tau enggak-"

"Curhatnya nanti aja, tuh-tuh udah dimulai." Deidara berlari menuju ke tempat Pain berdiri, ia mengendap-ngendap bak stalker professional.

"Chibaku Tensei! Yaahhh!" Mulut Pain mengaga dengan supernya, super lebar sekali. "Gua masukin cecak nih, biar tau rasa!"

Plugghh.

Pain tidak jadi berteriak, tapi sebagai gantinya. "Kamprett lu! Kenapa gagalin jutsu gue! Udah susah-susah gue konsentrasi! Gua Shinra Tense lu!"

"Kabur Naruto!"

Deidara dan Naruto pun berlari dengan super cepat, layaknya kecepatan sinar matahari. "Gak secepat itu juga kali!"

"Lu sih ganggu Pain lagi konsentrasi."

"Dia yang bego' lu tau gak?"

"Gak gue gak tau!"

"Lu harus tau, pas kita nonton bareng tuh, kita ramai-ramai ngetawain Pain, bayangin aja cowok cool (bisa diklik kok) kayak Itachi, sampai ngakak terbahak-bahak."

"Bentar gue baru ngebayangin, pfffttt!"

"Tuh kan! lu ngakak! Wkwkwk."

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto tertarik daya gravitasi Chibaku Tensei. "Tolong om! Kenapa gue yang kena Chibaku Tense!" dari kejauhan Pein tertawa licik. "Syukirin lu hoho,"

"Eh lu bisa terbang? Greget amat." Dan ketololan Deidara membawanya untuk terbang menuju pelukan Chibaku Tense.

"Lakukan sesuatu Deidara!"

"Okey, kita pindah haluan!"

Dengan sekejap, mereka berdua telah hilang ditelan langit pindah ke tempat yang lain.

**Naruto Shippuden, episode 167 menit ke 19:18**

"Eh kita ada di mana lagi nih?" tanya Deidara.

"Lu yang bawa gue ke sini, malah lu yang gak tau, ini rumah Kyubi."

"Enggak ada kuli bangunannya?"

"Diem lu, di sini kekuasaan Kyubi, jika sekali langkah saja, lu bakal diterkam." Dan Naruto melihat sesuatu yang ganjil, dirinya telah berjalan mendekati gerbang Kyubi dan sepertinya ia ingin membuka segel Kyubi.

"Eh itu kan gue, ngapain dia menuju ke gerbang,"

"Lu santai aja, Naruto."

"Memang lu punya ide?" tanya Naruto gelisah.

"Oke, ayo kita ke sana!"

"Ehh lu bego' atau apa, ini rumah Kyubi, enggak sembarangan orang bisa masuk,"

"Buktinya gue bisa,ayo!"

Naruto dan Deidara pun berlari ke tempat Naruto berjalan tergopoh-gopoh, mereka kira Naruto tidak sadar, dan Naruto tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. dan Naruto pun tetap berjalan ke gerbang Kyubi.

"Mereka siapa?" ujar Kyubi yang melihat dua orang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

Dan Deidara dari belakang menepuk pundak Naruto yang telah terselimuti oleh kegelapan. "Nar? Gue tau lu lagi laper, nih makan snicker."

"Lu tau aja kalo gue lagi laper."

"Udah mendingan?"

"Iya bro, makasih ya bro."

"Sama-sama."

Naruto dan Deidara melanjutkan aksinya ke tempat lain, dengan menyisakan duka bagi Kyubi dan Yondaime-Hokage, "Lu tolol apa? Peran gue jadi hilang donk!" Ucap Minato yang berada di bebatuan dengan pantai yang indah dan matahari yang terbenam di ufuk barat.

TBC

THANKS UDAH NYEMPETIN BACA FANFIK GAJE INI, INI KOLLABKU BERSAMA YOSHINO TADA senpai, dia yang bagian atas, saya bagian bawah, thanks xD

Mau dilanjutin kagak? Mungkin besok chapter duanya Cuma saya,,, hahaha.


End file.
